Underwater No Futari
by Baxter54132
Summary: Roy and Riza have a dangerous underwater mission. Will they be able to handle it, or will the pressure get to them? Literally... One-shot K plus for kissing. HAPPY ROYAI DAY!


Happy Royai day everyone!

This one-shot is dedicated to my good buddy Ziryx.

This is based off of the mini-shot I did in my other story, called 100 shots. If you like this, you should go check out my other story, it has 100 chapters of short awesomeness.

Anyway, this is my loose interpretation of Underwater No Futari, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Even though I finished 100 shots, I did not get any new rights to Fullmetal Alchemist. Since Royai isn't canon, if anything I'm farther away now from owning it than I ever was before.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

The setting: A submarine deep undersea next to the great barrier reef in Australia.

"Your mission is to swim underneath the base, plant the explosives, and get out." General Grumman clears his throat as he glances back and forth between his granddaughter and her commanding officer. "Is that clear?"

Riza sinks into her seat a little farther as she examines the tool in her hands. Roy looks over her, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Grumman can't help but chuckle at Roy's worry. "That there is the new prototype swim mask. They are designed for the ultimate stealth. If you get discovered by the enemy, our plans will be ruined."

Roy's expression doesn't fade, but he rises out of his seat. "When do we leave?" Riza jumps up as well, still looking over her new mask.

"Right now." Grumman goes over to the sub window to check their location. "Go get ready."

"Yes sir!" Roy and Riza head off into another room to put on their dive gear.

Two black skin-tight suits are waiting for them, and Roy wastes no time shedding off his clothes and pulling on his suit. "The sooner we get this mission over with the better," he grumbles unhappily.

Riza sighs and shakes her head as she starts to pull on her own suit. "Colonel… you know that we are the only dive certified soldiers under Grumman's care, he had to choose us."

"I know," Roy snaps, but immediately regrets it. He zips up his final zipper and reaches for his own prototype mask that is resting on a nearby shelf. "Ready to go?"

Riza nods and slides on her mask. Roy does the same and the two move into the dive chamber. They slide on dive shoes and wait for their next orders.

Grumman's voice echoes over the loud speakers. "We are now going to fill the chamber with water. Good luck."

Roy quickly straps on his air tank, securing the mask tightly around his head. He turns and helps Riza with hers, making it extra tight just to be safe.

Water pools at their feet, and a minute later Roy and Riza are completely submerged.

The floor separates, peeling apart like a trap door. Roy points down and the two swim out of the submarine and into the ocean.

The two swim silently for a little while, but soon Riza is adjusting her swim mask. She shifts it around, making the air flow easier to her lungs.

She watches nervously as Roy also adjusts his mask. He glances over at her and catches her worried expression. He flashes a thumb up with his free hand, but keeps fidgeting.

Riza motions for them to return to the surface, but Roy shakes his head no. Riza quickly swims over to Roy, sliding his mask into its proper place.

Roy gives her a look that says, "Where would I be without you?"

Riza gives a look back that says, "At the bottom of the ocean sir."

Roy lets out a laugh, and bubbles shoot out from his mask, racing towards the surface.

His face falls serious, and the two continue with their mission.

About 10 minutes and half a mile later, Roy and Riza reach their destination. The fortress looms to a height of 50 feet, but only goes about 15 feet into the water.

Roy motions for Riza to follow him as he swims up to the belly of the fortress.

The two first check the floor, making sure there are no windows for people to see them out of. Seeing none, they move quickly, planting one bomb in each corner of the building, then one in the center.

Riza places the last bomb and swims away with a sigh of relief. Roy joins her side and they take a moment to admire their work.

Roy waves his arm around rapidly, probably saying, "lets head back."

Riza nods and the two start to swim away, but of course, there is trouble. A sea of swordfish swim along, unknowingly surrounding Roy and Riza.

Riza freezes, and motions for Roy to do the same. "If we stop they will swim on without us." She tries to say.

Roy doesn't catch this, and flails, swatting away a sword fish. Roy twists out of the way of one of their sharp noses, barely avoiding having his pressure suit pierced.

Riza winces as she sees the near miss, but before she can swim over to help, a loud popping sound is heard.

Roy glances at his back, and watches as oxygen oozes from his now popped air tank. He looks over at Riza, panic setting in his eyes.

The swordfish have done their damage, so now they move on. Riza swims over to Roy, struggling to detach the air tube from her mask. Roy reaches out and twists, successfully removing the tube.

The prototype mask automatically fills the space so water can't get inside the mask. Roy removes his own, now useless, tube and slides the fresh one into the hole, inhaling deeply. He passes it back to Riza, and she does the same.

"We will have to share until we get back to the sub," Riza says with her eyes, this time making sure her understands.

He nods, and the two set off on a slow trek back, passing the air tube between them. Eventually, this gets pretty tiring.

Riza stops, and motions for Roy to do the same. With some quick maneuvering, she removes Roy's tube from his tank, attaches it to both their masks, and fits the full air tank tube in a spare hole on the side of the mask.

"There we go," she says, breathing heavily.

Roy smiles, "Now I can hear you. This is a great idea."

Riza smiles back, "Thank you sir. We had better get back to Grumman."

Roy nods, eyes losing their humor. The two swim back as quickly as they can, and soon the submarine is in sight.

Roy and Riza swim underneath the sub, and Roy knocks 4 times, using the code Grumman taught him earlier that day. The doors open, and Roy and Riza swim up into the dive chamber.

The water begins to drain, and Roy suddenly has an idea. He strips off his mask, motioning for Riza to do the same. She complies, albeit very confused.

Roy leans in and plants a kiss on her lips as the water level reaches the tops of their heads.

The water lowers, soon completely drained out of the room, but Roy and Riza are still locked in a tight embrace.

The hatch to the room swings open, and Grumman walks in. "Good jo…. Oh, I'll come back later." Grumman spins on his heels and walks out, grumbling something about the kids these days.

Roy and Riza finally separate, both wearing smiles on their faces.

"I've always wanted to try that." Roy admits.

Riza can't help but chuckle.

Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza Roy Riza

The ending was a little rushed since I ran out of time in my day..

Anyway please review!


End file.
